ABakahologi
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: hanya sebuah oneshoot yang mungkin menjadi sekuel-sekuel mengenai kebodohan Ahomine dan BaKagami, yang menyerempet rated-M, namun sebenarnya tidak juga :D. dimana Aomine berperan sebagai vampire dan Kagami sebagai santapannya. warning : vampirxhuman. pairing AhoBaka


Flashback 1 tahun.

Pantulan bola berwarna orange membuat suara menggema disepanjang jalan. Dibawah pantulan bulan purnama membiaskan peluh peluh yang berjatuhan dengan indah mengikuti lekuk tubuh pria yang sedang mendrible bola kesan kemari. Seakan menari dikegelapan malam membuat siapapun takjub sekaligus takut melihatnya.

Dengan mata tajam tanpa rasa minat ia terus memantulkan bola basket itu, lama dan semakin lama ia semakin memantulkan bola itu lebih keras, terus semakin keras, lebih keras lagi hingga membuat bola itu melambung tinggi lalu hilang entah kemana.

"ck.. mendokse" ucapnya tanpa minat, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

…

 **Warning : Yaoi, OOC/ typo mungkin disengaja, ending ngegantung, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, bisa membuat pembanca kezel atau nge-flame. Percayalah saya senang ketika anda semua kesal. Hahahaha..**

 **Disclamer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki kurobas**

 **Cerita : Kuro**

 **Rated : T+**

 **mempersembahkan**

 **ABakahologi**

…

Rambut merah dengan gradasi hitam dibawahnya meneteskan tetasan air hingga membuat titik titik basah di karpet yang ia lalui. Hari ini adalah hari minggu tapi entah mengapa Kagami yang biasanya sangat malas untuk mandi dihari libur, tiba-tiba saja sangat ingin mandi dipagi hari ini.

Dengan anduk yang masih menyangkut disekitar leher ia membuka pintu beranda apartemennya. Angin bercampur bau air hujan tiba-tiba saja menyeruak memasuki indra penciumannya. Apalagi saat ini Kagami hanya memakai bokser merah tanpa memakai atasan apapun. Sedikit begidik sebelum ia menatap langit pagi yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat glomy hari ini.

Cahaya matahari telah tertutup sepenuhnya oleh awan-awan hitam yang bertumpuk. Anginpun mulai membawa helaian daun daun yang berguguran. Dengan mata terpejam Kagami mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk merasakan titik titik gerimis air hujan yang memang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan.

'dakk…dakk…dakk'

Tiba-tiba saja pintu apartemennya digedor dengan sangat tidak berperasaan, membuat perasaan Kagami yang melankolis hilang begitu saja.

Sedikit kesal Kagami melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen, sayup sayup ia bisa mendengar suara orang berteriak memangggil namanya dari balik pintu. Setelah membukakan pintu, langsung aja Kagami mendapat semprot dari tamunya itu.

"Baka! Lama amat sih, Dingin nih gue" ucapnya kesal sambil menyelonong masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun. Terlihat baju yang ia kenakan terdapat titik-titik air hujan, rambut biru cepaknya pun sedikit meneteskan air, sepertinya ia kehujanan.

Ia adalah Aomine, makhluk jadi jadian yang entah mengapa Kagami kenal, dan lebih parah mungkin bisa dibilang adalah temannya.

Sedikit tersadar, Kagami melihat Aomine yang sudah nyelonong seenaknya lalu tiduran disofa membuatnya naik darah.

"Jangan duduk di sofa gue, Aho! Sana kekamar mandi, keringin badan lo dulu, basah kan!" omel Kagami pada Aomine, sambil menedang nendang Aomine agar ia tak jadi tiduran disofanya.

Sedikit mengeluh, namun akhirnya Aomine bangkit juga berdiri, sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi Aomine memutuskan berbalik kembali menuju Kagami dan perlahan mengangkat dagunya "Iya tuan.."

"Ck.. sana lah" bentak Kagami tidak peduli, ia benci jika si Ahomine sudah menggodanya seperti itu.

Sambil bersungut-sungut Kagami membersihkan tetasan air yang ditinggalkan Aomine yang telah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Suara keran mulai terdengar, mungkin makhluk item itu belum mandi. Lelah membuat Kagami menghela nafas. Lalu ia berbalik ingin mengambilkan handuk untuk makhluk Aho itu sebelum si Aomine keluar dari kamar mandi.

"AAAAA..AHOO… ngapain lo udah disitu?" ucap Kagami shok karena tiba-tiba secara ajaib Aomine sudah dibelakangnya dengan telanjang, yup sekali lagi TELANJANG pemirsah, lelah kokoro Kagami.

"Biasa aja gami, lu juga cuma pake kolor doang" ucapnya gak peduli sambil melalui Kagami lalu masuk kekamar, untuk meminjam pakaian Kagami.

Setelah agak lama, Kagami menunggu di sofa, makhluk aho itu tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya, membuat Kagami yang hanya beralaskan kolor menjadi menggigil apalagi diluar sana gerimis hujan sudah menjadi badai kecil. Ia lagi lagi lelah mengikuti maksud si aho itu, mungkin ia ketiduran dikamarnya atau pingsan, pikir Kagami.

"woy…" ketoknya sebentar, namun karena melihat pintu yang terbuka sedikit membuatnya ingin mengintip apa yang dilakukan Aomine dikamarnya.

Kagami hanya bisa melihat datar, melihat makhluk itu telah tidur dengan damai ditempat tidurnya, dimana pemiliknya barusan menggigil diluar, benar-benar tamu yang tak tau diri.

Sudahlah Kagami tidak peduli, ia lebih memilih membereskan pakaiannya yang entah mengapa sudah berjatuhan dan berserakkan dilantai. Ia memang tahu siapa tersangkanya, namun ia lebih memilih diam sambil memasukan kembali bajunya kelemari.

.

.

.

"Ngeliat lu nungging, sexy juga ya." Goda Aomine sambil tertawa menyebalkan, yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba terbangun padahal barusan Kagami lihat masih tertidur.

Kagami yang males menanggapi lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya dari pada menanggapi makhluk menyebalkan dibelakangnya.

"Gamiiii, laperrrrrr…"

"makanan didapur" ucap Kagami datar, ceritanya ngambek.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan gelap itu merangkuh Kagami yang ngomong-ngomong masih topless. "Lapar…" ucap Aomine sambil menjilat perpotongan leher dan pundak Kagami dari belakang.

"Lo..lo ngapain sih" ronta Kagami gak habis pikir, risih dipeluk peluk gitu.

"Gue laper." Suara rendah Aomine membuat bulu kuduk Kagami meremang.

Aomine dengan segera membalik tubuh Kagami agar berhadapan dengannya, ia dorong tubuh itu hingga menabrak lemari dibelakang. Sedikit meringis namun Aomine tidak mempedulikannya. Kagami ingin protes, namun kembali menelan suaranya begitu ia lihat mata yang biasanya berwarna biru telah berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Taring-taring digiginyapun telah tumbuh memanjang.

Oke, Kagami positif takut.

"Aomine…" pelan-pelan Kagami bersuara apakah Aomine benar-benar telah 'berubah'. Namun Aomine tak juga bersuara, ia masih diam menatap tubuh Kagami didepannya.

"Lepasih Aho!" bentak Kagami begitu tiba-tiba kepalanya ditarik untuk mendangak, sedikit sakit karena rambutnya ikut tertarik keatas. Kedua tangan Kagami sudah mencoba mendorong Aomine, namun itu sia-sia karena badan Aomine sekarang sekuat batu tak bisa sama sekali ia dorong.

"AAAAA..ARGHHHH..AHHH" teriak Kagami begitu jilatan di lehernya berubah menjadi gigitan yang merobek kulit lehernya.

Mata Kagami hanya bisa membulat sambil melihat keatas, mulutnya pun hanya bisa membuka tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Lehernya benar-benar sakit, apalagi sekarang sepertinya darahnya sedang dipaksa keluar, benar benar membuat air matanya ingin menetes.

"Sa..sakit..aa..aho" ucap Kagami lemah, namun Aomine tak mengindahkannya, ia tetap meminum darah Kagami dengan Khidmad.

Setiap tegukan ditenggorokan Aomine membuat tubuhnya lemas dan panas. Racun yang ditinggalkan vampire didepannya inilah yang bahaya, membuat tubuhnya aneh. Setiap tetes darah yang keluar maka akan ada setiap tetes racun yang masuk dalam tubuhnya, setiap tetes yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih sensitive.

"ahhh…ahhhh...ahhh…aooo…MINE!" desahnya yang entah mengapa Kagami tak tau, tetapi setiap sedotan Aomnie pada darah dilehernya, membuatnya merasakan nikmat juga tersiksa.

Kagami tau, Aomine sedang menyeringai saat ini. Harusnya Kagami tau maksud kedatangan Aomine, namun Kagami memanglah makhluk polos nan bodoh yang mau mau saja menjadi makanan vampire mesum seperti Aomnie.

Sedotan sedotan yang Kagami rasakan, sekarang sudah hilang tergantikan menjadi jilatan-jilatan hangat, luka pada lehernya pun perlahan menutup sempurna. Leher yang terus ia dongakkan akhirnya bisa ia turunkan meninggalkan pegal dan sakit.

Mata Aomine sedikit terkejut begitu melihat muka didepannya, bagaimana tidak lihat saja Kagami sekarang. Ia yang tak berpakaian apapun mengkilat dengan keringat, muka yang memerah ditambah sedikit air mata dan saliva juga disudut bibirnya. Ah.. benar-benar sexy.

"Gami?,," Tanya Aomine yang sudah menjadi dirinya.

"Idiot.." ucap Kagami sambil menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangan. Sedikit keluar uap dari mulutnya yang entah mengapa Kagami merasa sangat ngos-ngosan dan panas, ia ingin segera pergi namun kakinya tak mengizinkannya berjalan. Ia ingin Aomine didepannya, ingin ia melakukan apapun ditubuhnya agar racun itu hilang.

Seringai tipis lagi lagi mengembang diwajah tan itu, ia gesekkan sebelah kakinya menuju selangkangan Kagami, benar saja ada sesuatu yang telah bangun disana. "Ah…" desah Kagami kensual, benar-benar membakar jiwa Aomine.

"Mineee" desah Kagami ambruk seketika, namun dengan sigap Aomine mengangkat Kagami lalu ia senderkan kembali pada lemari.

"Ada apa Taigaaa" ucapnya dengan suara direndahkan sambil mengangkat dagu Kagami agar menatapnya langsung.

'Brukkk!'

Sedikit kabur, pandangan yang terlihat adalah lantai berlapis kayu. Terbatuk sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sedikit terpelintir.

"Cih, apa yang lu lakuin Baka!" sedikit menyeka darah yang tertinggal didagunya, Aomine bangkit terduduk sambil menatap Kagami marah.

"Dasar homo!" ucap Kagami sambil sesekali ngos-ngosan.

"Emang lu bukan homo?"

Oke fix, Aomine telah berhasil merusak mood Kagami.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang makan kare yang telah Kagami buat, kesampingkan keadaan yang yang hampir saja menjadi iya-iya.

Terasa damai dan santosa.

Tamat –dengan tidak elitnya-

Epiloge

kembali ke flashback 1 tahun yang lalu

"SETAN! Siapa yang ngelempar ni bola." Teriak Kagami begitu kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terkena bola basket.

Ia coba tengokkan kepalnya keluar dari beranda. Menengok keatas, agak penasaran mungkin saja tiba-tiba ada hujan bola basket, seperti mimpinya semalam.

Setelah berfikir kembali Kagami merasa konyol, akhirnya ia lebih memilih mencari pelaku dibawah sana walaupun dengan hasil nihil. Namun dia juga merasa agak bingung, makhluk apa yang kuat ngelempar bola basket sampe ke lantai 3 di beranda apartemennya.

"Ahh..Yasudahlah buat gue aja ni bola." Ucap Kagami yang entah mengapa merasa beruntung dikasih bola basket gratis. Dia juga udah gak peduli siapa yang ngelempar tu bola.

Akhirnya Kagami kembali menikmati angin malam, sambil ditemani kopi panas, tak lupa ia peluk bola basket barunya itu.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Udah lama gak ngetik, bisa dibilang ini sebagai pemanasan. HAHAHAHA *tawa-nista* Tadinya mau dibuat rated M, udah mau melenceng kesitu. Tapi gak jadi. Difikir-fikir belom siap lagi. Idenya masih agak ngambang. Jadi sabar ya.. sekuel ke 2 mungkin rated M *kalau ada-yang-mau-baca-aja* HAHAHAHA #penulis-digampar-mesra.

Ngomong-ngomong saya penggemar Kiriohisagi *WTN-kapan-dilanjutinnn-nya-sedih-saya-nunggu* adakah yang sama? *hiks~

Oh ya disini ada dua penulis jadi ini akun colaps gitu, saya Kuro sama my tomodachi Zoka. Saya mah lama nulisnya gak kayak dia, jadi kalau ada beda cara nulis, yang memang iya, karna penulisnya aja ada 2. Hahahaha :D sekian infonya dan terimakasih


End file.
